High level sound vibrations and perhaps particularly the steady recurring sounds or din in industrial operations are known to cause traumatic hearing impairments and even loss of hearing. Often these types of impairments do not respond to hearing aids or surgery. As would be expected, there are numerous types of hearing protectors for noise deadening or noise reduction.
One type of conventional hearing protection device are foam ear plugs that may be compressed and inserted into the ear, and then allowed to expand to fit the ear canal. While these types of ear plugs may be useful, they can be uncomfortable and difficult to insert correctly. Further, handling the ear plugs to compress, or remove and replace may be unsanitary.
Another type of conventional hearing protection device includes a U-shaped headband having an inwardly directed ear plug affixed to each of the opposed ends. While it is easy and more sanitary to temporarily pull an ear plug away from the ear, the conventional headband may have certain drawbacks and deficiencies. For some persons, ear bands can cause pressure and are very uncomfortable to wear for long periods of time.
For example, the shape of the headband is such that when the ear plugs are mounted in the wearer's ears, portions of the headband may be close to or touching the wearer's head. This can be irritating and uncomfortable to the wearer. In addition, there is no mechanism for adjusting the headband to allow for varying head sizes. A wearer with a large head requires a large distance between the headband ends on which the ear plugs are attached. Unfortunately, as the distance between the headband end increases, so does the tension in the headband. Accordingly, wearers with relatively large heads may experience discomfort due to this high tension in the headband.
In light of the foregoing problems and issues discussed above, it is desired to have a hearing protection device that can comfortably fit a wide variety of users. It is also desired to have a hearing protection device that may be temporarily moved away from the ear without contamination by the hand.